Love Potion 9 12
by Sarah-chan
Summary: Harry decides that he is going to try and get Leena through the love potion # 9 and 1/2, but things don't go as planned. Contians yaoi and yuri. Multiple pairings. 4th Part UP!
1. Harry and a love potion means trouble.

Love Potion #9 1/2   
by:PrincessWashu7 A*K*A Sarah-chan  
A/N I don't own any of these chara Flames will be ignored. I only know the dubbed version so don't be angry with me if something is wrong. Also I will use the dubbed names.  
  
Harry Chap had just about had it up to here with Bit Cloud. He knew that Leena was just being shy and that she really cared for him but he needed to try and get her to say it. So after months of looking and spending alot of cash he had finally found the one thing that would allow Leena to announce her true feelings.  
  
The love potion number nine and a half. Althougth, any normal person wouldn't give a love potion the benifit of the doubt, Harry was willing to take that chance. He had offered all of the Blitz to come and have a huge free dinner. For the Blitz team all he had to say really was free food and they would of run over.  
  
Nevertheless, he made sure that he would serve Leena the potion. It would take thirty minutes before it started working. That was all he needed to get Leena alone. After the thirty minutes the first person Leena saw would be the one she would fall in love with.   
  
Despite that Harry was sure that Leena loved him and that the potion would only bring out her true feelings for him. "Just you wait Leena everything will turn out just the way it was ment to be."  
  
*In the hover cargo*  
"Dad you have got to be kidding!! I'm not wearing this just for Harry!!!" Acoording to the screams Leena had seen the outfit that her father had bought. Bit, Jamie, and Brad sweatdropped when the heard a crash as if something had been thrown which it probably had. Everyone was dressed in their regular clothes but Torros thought it better if Leena tried to get on Harry's soft side. You see they needed to borrow some money to pay off their debts so the only way to get it was to exploit Harry's weakness for Leena. "Does she have to be that loud?" Jamie said as he rubbed his ears. "Jamie it's Leena of course she's going to be loud."  
"Well, if I had to wear what she wearing my reaction woould probably be the same." Brad admitted.  
"Really Brad?" Jamie asked.   
  
They where interrupted my Leena stalking into the room. For a moment the boys stood slient. "Anyone say anything and you find yourself flying to Harry's place." Leena wore a sleveless dress that stopped long before her knees. It was black and was just too tight in all the wrong places. Dr. Torros walked in behind her and said,"Leena we need you to do this for us we are seriously in need of money so for tonight you have to treat Harry as if he were a king. Okay."   
"I swear someone is going to pay for this." Leena mumble as they got out of the hover cargo. When they walked in they were all surprised to see and assortment of people they didn't know would be there. They were Naomi, Leon, and Stoller! "What is he doing here?" where the first words out of Bit's mouth. "It's nice to see you to Bit." Naomi said sarcasticly. "Don't worry Bit he joined our team." Leon said.   
  
"Are you crazy! Why did you let him join your team?"  
"Because he is very good. And that is all the explaination you need Bit." Naomi stated. A that moment Harry made his grand entrance with Jack Sisco! "Harry just what are you trying to pull!" Leena yelled. "Nothing it was just I thought that it would be nice to get everyone together."  
*That and they could distract Bit so I can get Leena alone* Harry thought. After alot of confusion everyone sat down in the nicest room any of them had ever been in. Harry sat at the end of the table across from him at the other end was Leena. Bit was to his right and Dr.Torros was to his left. The reason he had Bit right next to him was to distant Bit from Leena as much as possible. Beside Bit was Leon then Stoller then Jamie. Across from Jamie was Brad and next to him was Naomi followed by Jack Sisco. Dinner was midly quiet with Bit glaring at anyone he didn't like.   
  
As soon as the last dish was cleared Harry decided it was time. "If everyone will hang tight for a second I'll see if I can't get the cook to make us some coffee." Harry quickly exited not giving anyone a chance to say that was what servants were for. Harry went to kitchen and observed ten different cups of coffee. He took out the bottle with the potion and started carefully pour it into one cup. At that moment Benjamin came rolling into kitchen and bumped into Harry. This, of course, made Harry lose his grip on the bottle. Instead of going in just one sup the potion ended up going into all ten cups, but Harry dismissmed it. There was less in the other cups then there was in Leena's cup. What harm could a litte do? At the very most it could make Bit like everyone, and was that such a bad thing.   
  
tbc  
  
Well should quit while I'm ahead? Or should I keep going? If I get ten reviews then I'll continue I guess, or if I get a really nice review.  
-Sarah-chan 


	2. Let the chaos begin!

Love Potion # 9 1/2   
by:Princesswashu7  
A/n Oi, everyone wanted me to continue this fic so I am going to write this teaser just to let you guys know of the pairings. Thanks Dreama the Leena fan for the popular spelling for Tauros. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this fic. You are metioned at the end. Enjoy!  
  
Harry returned to the table when the servants were just now starting to serve the coffee and deserts. Leena and Bit, it looked like, where having an eating contest. Both eating as much as they could fit into their mouths. Mostly alot of ice cream. Everyone but Harry sweatdropped.  
  
Harry waited until after Leena had finished her coffee before saying,"Leena, would you like to acompany me to the balcony?"   
"No," was the stern answer that he got. "What, Leena?"  
"No, Harry..." but her father had poked her in her side and whispered something to her. "Alright, but Bit and Jamie have to come too." Harry grumbled but nodded his head. "Why do I have to come?" asked Jamie. "Because your the most respectable person in this room."   
"Okay," Jamie said alittle confused. Leena, Harry, Bit and Jamie all went out on the balcony. Stoller, Jack, and Naomi really just sat there while Doc and Leon talked.   
  
For twenty minutes Harry tried to convince Leena to go somewhere private with him and for twenty minutes she continued to say no. Harry was starting to get worried if he didn't get Leena alone then who know what might happen. He had set his watch to give him a five minute warning, which he didn't think he would need.   
  
"Let's go in this is boring," Jamie said. "What a great idea! How about you and Bit go away and leave us alone?" Harry suggested. "Don't even try it Harry!" came the reply from Leena. The one minute warning went off and Harry was about to have a break down. "Leena!" he said as he tried to grab her and pull her back outside. All he got was a punch in the face. Bit began to laugh which caused Harry to glare at him but at the precise moment that the potion took place.   
  
Jamie and Bit were looking up at the sky so for some reason the potion didn't effect them but everyone else, on the other hand. Harry, Stoller, and Leon had been(for some reason ) looking at Bit. While Jack, Dr. Tauros, and Brad had been(for another strange reason) looking at Jamie. And for some reason that will probably never be explained Leena and Naomi had been looking at each other.  
  
Let the chaos begin!  
  
tbc  
Oi, what is wrong with my head? Well, should I continue? Thanks to the following people who reviewed.  
Cold Fire Phoenix  
Lady Dragon Heart  
dragon1  
Honeymaker  
technomancer  
Synia  
No Name  
wolfmaiden  
Anonymous(thanks whoever you are)  
Nanashii Tigress  
Jager  
Dreama the Leena Fan  
Keisi  
Meg  
and shadow  
Thanks to all who reviewed! Be sure to review again and give me any ideas you have!  
-Sarah-chan 


	3. First Up, Bit!

Love Potion # 9 1/2  
First up, Bit!  
by: Sarah-chan  
A/N Gomen for taking so long!  
  
A moment of silliness occured as the potion took effect. Bit and Jamie where both confused about the stares they where getting from their friends.   
  
"Bit," Harry said as a purr.  
  
"What is it Harry? Why are you looking at me that way?"  
  
"You are just to handsome for me not to look."  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
"Jamie does something seem out of place?"  
  
"Um...yes."  
  
"Well...uhhh!" Was all he got out before Harry glomped him.   
  
"Bit come on let's go some place where we can be alone." Bit began to fight off Harry and as soon as he was out of Harry's clutches. Someone else grabbed him from behind.  
  
"Bit will be coming with me, right Bit?" Stoller said. He began to nuzzle Bit from behind causing the blond boy to blush and pull away.   
  
Only to find himself being embraced by Leon!  
  
"What is wrong with you two? It is obvious that Bit wants to be with me!" Leon declared as clutched Bit tight to him. Bit managed to wriggle his way away from Leon.   
  
"What is wrong with all of you?" Bit screamed as he look at the three.   
  
"The only thing that is wrong with us Bit is the fact that you drive me crazy with your looks" Harry stated passionatly. After hearing that Bit immediatly began to run.  
  
When Harry began saying Bit's name like the way he use to say Leena's name something was wrong. And what was up with Stoller and Leon they never acted that way before.  
  
Only one thing held in the blonds head.   
  
He had to get away from them.  
  
He began running toward the hanger and hoped that he would be safe in Liger. But as he turned the corner he ran smack into Leon's open arms.  
  
Bit squeaked as Leon hugged him tight. "Bit have I ever told you how much I love you."  
  
"No, and I thank you for not starting now!" Bit took off like a shot once he had flung Leon off him. Bit could here Leon's footsteps as he followed him.   
  
He came to the kitchen and quickly ducked in hoping that Leon wouldn't of seen him.   
  
He was luck Leon hadn't seen him. He waited inside the door to make sure that the coast was clear.   
  
Just as he was about to step out the door something grabbed his hand and before he knew it someone was kissing him!  
  
Stoller was much stronger than Bit so Bit could only try to pull away from the kiss. Finally, Stoller broke the embrace. Bit used all of his strength to hit Stoller before running.   
  
When he saw another corner coming up he prayed that no one would be waiting.  
  
But luck ( and the author) would not grant him that wish.   
  
As he turned the corner he came face to face to a rose-holding Harry. But before Harry could even say anything. Bit threw the object nearest thing at him, which happened to be a table, at Harry and ran.   
  
He found himself back in the kitchen, but it was Stoller free. He quickly had sure all the doors were locked and slumped to the floor in defeat.   
  
What was going on? He tried to think about how it had started.  
  
Everyone had eaten desert and only a few minutes later did Leon, Stoller, and Harry begin to act weird. He was still puzzling when he saw something on the floor.   
  
When he picked it up he saw it was a small bottle that said Love Potion # 9 1/2.  
  
For a moment he thought could this be the caused of all the trouble? But who would be stupid enough to try it?   
  
Then Harry came to mind and it all became clear. Harry had invited them over to try to get Leena to drink the potion.   
  
But knowing Harry, he had probably screwed up and put a little bit of the potion in everyone's glass.  
  
But Bit still wasn't sure if that was the cause. He sat and tried to think of evidence, when he looked and saw that there were still some dishes in the sink.   
  
Some servant must of gotten lazy and not of cleaned them before he or she left. Bit spyed the same glasses that they had, had their coffee in.   
  
Upon closer inspection he could see the same pink liquid that was at the very bottom of the bottle. Yup, he was right the only problem was Bit had no idea how long the potion would last and how much the three chasing him had consumed.   
  
He wondered if any of the others had drunk any too. This reminded him of Jamie.   
  
What if Jamie hadn't been affected either and was being chased to? Well, he wasn't going back out there again. He have to sit tight and hope that Jamie found his way there.   
  
  
-tbc-  
Next, Jamie! will be up as soon as I can get it up. But unfortunatly I am taking summer school for all of June and during July my family want too drive all over the United States. -_-; This fic has so far gotten the most in the shortest amount of time. So I have figured out a way to get more! Please review and vote for who should be with who.   
For Bit-  
Leon  
Stoller  
Harry  
  
For Jamie-  
Brad  
Tauros  
Jack  
  
And please decide if Leena and Naomi should stay together after the potion or not. Please be sure to review and look for the next part soon!  
-Sarah-chan 


	4. Jamie's Turn!

Love Potion # 9 1/2  
Part 4   
By: Sarah-chan  
A/N Geez this fic is really popular. Anyway here is the next part.  
  
Jamie had only seen Harry act strange before he found himelf in a strong embrace. After a moment he figured out that it was Brad that was holding him. "Brad, what are you...ummh"  
  
Was all he got out before Jamie's lips where claimed by Brad. Blushing Jamie used all of his strength to push out of Brad's arms. When he looked at Brad he was surprised at the look on his face. It was of love.  
  
Before he could do anything, though, a pair of familar arms grabbed him from behind. Jamie didn't even realize who it was before Brad spoke. "What do you think you are doing to MY Jamie, Doc?"  
  
Jamie swallowed when he realized what was going on. He pushed his way out of Doc's arms to run for the nearest exit but was grabbed by...  
  
"Jackletmego!" Jamie yelled as Jack Sisco grabbed Jamie intent on removing poor Jamie's clothes.  
The second that he was able to get the last button...  
  
he found himself flat on his back with a black eye the size of a baseball.  
  
Jamie didn't waste a moment to see if Jack was alright, he just ran as fast as he could hoping that he could outrun the other two that were chasing him.  
  
What the HECK was going on??!!  
  
Almost on instinct he headed toward's the hanger to get away with his Rhinos[1]. He could see the hanger when a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed him.  
  
He didn't move fast enough to avoid getting pulled into a secure embrace. Unfortunatly it wasn't Jack nor Brad.   
  
It was his worse nightmare.  
  
"DOC LET GO OF ME!!!"  
  
"Awww, but I don't want to." As he said this he rubbed his cheek against Jamie's cheek like a cat that wanted to be pet.  
  
Doc continued to rub until he felt something strange happen to Jamie instead of being tense he had relaxed.  
  
"So you do want..."  
  
POW! The Wild Eagle continued running towards the hanger after decking Doctor Torros. Since Jamie couldn't handle what was happening then Wild Eagle would have to.  
  
He was able to reach the hanger without difficulty but when he reached his Rhinos he was horrified to see a familar figure leaning against it.  
  
Jamie and Wild Eagle had always had one problem with Brad...  
  
they were in love with him.  
  
So Wild Eagle felt himself shuddering under Brad's preditory gaze. He slowly approached and tried to hide the fact that he was afraid.  
  
"Move Brad." Wild Eagle tried to sound forceful but instead sounded meek.  
  
"Why would I do something like that?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
Brad got up from where he was leaning and walked over to Wild Eagle. He reached out with one finger to lightly trace the smaller boy's cheek.   
  
Wild Eagle shivered at the feathery touch. He tried to go around the older man but was stopped when Brad grabbed his arms and pulled him into a passionate embrace.  
  
Wild Eagle shifted back into Jamie, because he couldn't cope with the fact that it was the person that he had loved for so long.  
  
Jamie lost himself in the oncoming kisses that Brad was offering almost forgetting the fact that this probably wasn't real. And that if he didn't get away now, he would never find the courage to tell Brad how he really felt.  
  
"Uhh, Brad could you..."  
  
Brad continuted to tease Jamie with light kisses. And Jamie still couldn't help but love every moment he was there. He almost didn't see someone creeping up behind them. "DUCK!" a voice cried out from no where.   
  
Jamie fell to his knees while Brad got knocked directly in the face with a bar. When Jamie looked he saw the face of his rescuer...  
  
"Bit?!"  
  
"Come on Jamie!" Bit grabbed the younger boy's arm and ran pulling him. When they got to the kitchen Bit made sure that the coast was clear before running in there and locking the door behind them.  
  
"Bit, what is going on?!"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I have an idea. Look at this." THe blonde boy held up the vial that he had found on the floor. Jamie took it and examined it.   
  
"Bit, why are you showing me this?"  
  
"Because I think this is the problem. I think that Harry was trying to get Lina while using this potion and ended up giving it to everyone! Somehow we weren't affected but they were."  
  
"So Doc, Jack, and Brad was because of this potion."  
  
"Yep, and I have Harry, Leon, and Stoller after me." Bit replyed grumpily. "So the million-dollar-question is, how do we get out of this mess. I have no idea how long this stuff last and it doesn't say."  
  
Both sat down and thought for a moment before a pounding interrupted their thoughts.  
  
"Bit! I know your in there! Come out so we can play!" Harry's voice crooned. Bit paled and bit his lip. Another voice joined in. "Forget him Bit come out to me!" Leon's voice sounded very unLeon like.  
  
"What do I do, Jamie?!"  
  
"I don't know! Sooner or later they will get in here!"  
  
It seemed like the end for the blonde and Jamie when the later of the two came up with a plan.  
  
"Bit, do the others fight over you?"  
"Isn't it obvious that they do?!"  
"Calm down. I think that I have an idea that will solve all of our problems. Listen up. First, we have to..."  
  
-tbc  
I know, I know a dreaded cliffhanger but lately I've been having some writer's block and school is harder than ever. Since it is my junior year of high school I have alot to do, preparing for collage and even passing my classes, so I am not writting as much as usual. PLEASE submit Ideas!! Please!!!!!!!!!! I will be forever grateful. ^_^ 


	5. The Attempted Escape

Love Potion # 9 1/2  
  
Part 5  
  
by: Sarah-chan  
  
A/N Finally after a long time of absence I have returned. Now the reason for my slowness has been medical problems. I have been suffering from servire headaches, dizzy spells, and fainting. Although I have been to the doctor, they can find nothing wrong with me. Also this is my junior year in high school so it is one of the most difficult years of school. I am trying to take all the nescssary tests, send for scholarships, finacial aid, and get accepted into a good collage. I really have no idea how long this story will be so let's see what I can do.   
  
Bit and Jamie looked both ways to make sure that the hallway was absoluty empty of any stalkers. Tip toeing as quietly as they possibily could muster, praying that they didn't get caught, they made their way down the hall.   
  
Both stuck there heads around the corner to make sure that the coast was clear. They sneaked their way toward the dinning room were they had last seen Leena and Naomi. Quitely they opened the door and looked in.   
  
To none of their surprise Leena and Naomi were practically sitting in each other's lap cuddling. Jamie and Bit both blushed but Jamie swallowed, then walked into the room followed by Bit.   
  
Naomi didn't even look up but said,"You guys are being looked for."  
  
"Uh, yeah we know. Listen Leena, Naomi we need your help."  
  
Leena looked up from where her head was resting on Naomi's shoulder. "Why should we help you?"  
  
"Because..." Jamie racked his brain for a bribe.  
  
"I'll give you first-person bathroom privlages for a month." Bit said without hesitation. Leena's eyes brightened considerabliy. "Don't like having Harry chase after you, huh Bit."  
  
Bit nodded finally realizing what Leena must of felt all those times Harry annoyed her.   
  
"So are you going to help us or not?" Jamie yelled. The two girls looked at each other then back at Jamie.   
  
"That depends on your plan," Naomi replied. With a huge sigh of impatience Jamie explained to them the plan. "Well, then if that is all we have to do. Then sure we'll help you!"  
  
All four tip toed through the hallways toward the hanger. They could see the hover cargo waiting for them with no one standing between them and redemption. "Yeah! We made it!" Bit began running towards the hover cargo.   
  
"BIT! WAIT!"  
  
But Bit was almost half way there when a net, that he hadn't known was there, picked him up with a whoosh.   
  
"HAHAHA! You can not resist me now Bit Cloud."  
  
"No, Harry I can't." Bit said sarcastically. Jamie, still hiding with Leena and Naomi, hit his head against the wall.   
  
"That idiot,"Leena muttered. "It was obiviously a trap. Any fool should of seen it coming."  
  
"Come on! Once we get our Zoids we can save Bit." Naomi and Leena followed Jamie towards the hover cargo (since Harry was obiviously occupied -_-'). But just as they were about to enter Jamie was grabbed from behind.   
  
"Hello there kitten," Brad purred in Jamie's ear. Jamie couldn't stop his face from going bright red. Jamie desperately looked to Leena and Naomi for help but the evil women just watched with interested looks on their faces.   
  
Jamie inhaled and prepared to do something that he hoped he wouldn't regret. He turned around and kissed Brad. The girls gasped as Jamie allowed Brad to ravish his mouth and then...  
  
Brad fell over holding his groin and moaning in pain.   
  
"Wow, didn't know you had it in you Jamie." Leena stated as she looked at Brad.  
  
"Come on! Let's go get Bit!"  
  
Naomi had already run off to get her zoid while Jamie and Leena got there own. "Leena go get Bit free. I know that you want to take a couple of shots at Harry."  
  
The glint in Leena's eyes spread fear and sympathy for the person that was going to get seriously hurt. Leena immediately went over to where Harry had Bit tied up and after a some shots, and mechanical laughter on Leena's part, Bit was racing to Liger.   
  
When Liger finally got outside to join Jamie, Jamie sent a message to Leena and Naomi. "You guys can go back to making out. We can take it from here."   
  
"Okay!" They both said at the same time and both zoids disappeared somewhere. Jamie's Rhinos was still on the ground as Jamie talked to Bit.  
  
"Now that we're in our Zoids it will be easy to get away."  
  
"Think again, Sweet Lips!" A huge net covered the Rhinos making sure that Jamie wasn't going to get away.   
  
"Jamie!" Bit tried to get to the Rhinos to help when the Elephander blocked his way.  
  
"You are not going anywhere Bit Cloud unless you agree to go on a date with me!"  
  
"Move it or lose it Stoller!" Bit yelled back.  
  
"Fight me or go on a date with me it's you choice," Stoller yelled back.   
  
Bit growled his anger finally beginning to catch up with him. He had been molested, kissed, chased, captured, and almost raped by Harry. (A/N:O_o Ehh, don't recall that!!) So when Bit looked at the person who dared to get in his way, if looks could Stoller would be burning at the stake.   
  
"Out of my way!" He yelled as Liger thrust himself at the Elephander knocking it right off it's feet. Stoller was shocked when his system froze after that one attack. Man, Bit had alot of rage! But that just made him seem all the more attractive in Stoller's eyes.  
  
Meanwhile Jamie was trying desperately to get out of the net before Brad, Jack, or Doc could come after him again but it was no use he couldn't. He had just begun to panic when Liger Zero jumped to his side and successfully slashed through the net.  
  
"Let's get out of here before anything else happens!"  
  
"TOO LATE!" A voice screamed almost psychoticlly. Two darts out of nowhere hit both the Liger and Rhinos. Both Zoids began beeping loudly before they went dark.  
  
"What the hell?!" Bit yelled.  
  
Doc's mechanical laughter from a outside startled them.   
  
"I have infected your Zoids with a virus! You are totally helpless!"  
  
"Not totally," Bit said as the opened the top and prepare to jump but standing below was STOLLER!  
  
"Jump Bit! I'll catch you!"  
  
"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!"  
  
"BIT, I'M HERE! NEVER FEAR!" Harry's annoying shrill soundedfrom his zoids which now stood in front of the disabled Liger.   
  
"You can't have him you PANSY!" came Leon's reply shout from his own liger.  
  
Jamie also tried to run from his Rhinos but was stopped by the hover cargo which happen to be right in front of him. To his right was the Shadow Fox and to his left was Jack's Lighting Syckes (A/N:How is that spelled?!). To put it in simplier terms, Jamie was trapped like a rat and so was Bit.   
  
Jamie closed his eyes waiting for someone to either pounce or shot at the other but nothing happened. Jamie opening one eye and to his surprise none of the Zoids were moving. Over by Bit, the other Zoids had frozen to.  
  
"Jamie! What happened?! Stoller just collapsed!"  
  
"THE POTION WORE OFF!" Jamie yelled in relief. Bit gave a whoop and jumped down from Liger.   
  
"So what now?"  
  
"Well, I suggest you and I get our Zoids home."  
  
"What about them?" Bit waved to the Zoids and sleeping man.  
  
"Just leave them."  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking." Bit grinned. They both rode off on the over cargo smiling. Only stopping to pick up the girls who were asleep in Naomi's Gunsnipper in a semi-compromising position.  
  
~TBC~  
  
A/N: AND NOW......THE AFTERMATH! You know in most love potion stories where the one who drank the potion can never remember what they did. WELL, YOUR WRONG! Everyone remembers exactly what they did and the result is some couplings coming together. Should be finished before June 27. REVIEW!  
  
-Sarah-chan 


End file.
